


Пузырьки

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2020
Summary: На свадьбах принято пить шампанское.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Пузырьки

— Тони, тебе хватит. — Стив накрывает стакан ладонью, не позволяя прикоснуться к выпивке. Тони смотрит — и оторваться не может. Ладонь таких размеров, что запросто может спрятать весь стакан целиком. Кольцо смотрится естественно, словно и было всегда. А пальцы... ох, о них лучше не думать вообще.

— Ещё немного. — Тони поднимает глаза на Стива. — Мне нужно расслабиться.

— Расслабиться? — Стив смотрит внимательно, обнимает свободной рукой. — Ты до сих пор напряжён?

От такого его голоса, от взгляда Тони плавится, сам того не желая. Стив Роджерс действует на него как выдержанный виски, как кокс, как адреналин, бьёт по нервам, добираясь до самого сердца, отключает мозги. Но Тони всё ещё напряжён, всё ещё не может стряхнуть с себя нервность этого сумасшедшего дня, тянущую и пугающую.

— Прекрати таким быть! — Тони ещё может сопротивляться. — И дай мне выпить!

— Я уверен, что тебе достаточно. — Стив смотрит с нежностью и улыбается. И от этой улыбки у Тони замирает сердце. — У меня на тебя сегодня большие планы.

— Серьёзно? — Тони становиться смешно. — Ты правда думаешь, что два глотка виски смогут мне помешать? Дезориентировать, что ли? Особенно, — Тони играет бровями, не отводя взгляда от Стива, — особенно когда у тебя на меня планы! О! У тебя на меня планы! Почему только сегодня? Признавайся, Роджерс, ты боишься, что я усну в первую брачную ночь?

Стив улыбается шире, едва заметно качает головой.

— Я всего лишь думаю, что на сегодня алкоголя достаточно.

— Ты мне завидуешь! — Тони фыркает, но позволяет забрать из своих рук стакан. Не такая уж это большая цена. И у него, между прочим, тоже планы.

— Я сам себе завидую, — теперь смеётся Стив. У него восхитительный смех. Тони его обожает. И прикладывает массу усилий, чтобы слышать его как можно чаще. — Такого парня отхватил!

— Ты везунчик, тут не поспоришь! — Тони кивает и разворачивается к Стиву, запрокидывает лицо, ждёт поцелуя. — Хотя это я должен кричать: эй, посмотрите, Капитан Америка теперь мой муж, а вы все лохи и лузеры! — Стив долго смотрит, едва заметно облизывается, но так и не решается поцеловать. И Тони не выдерживает: ему нравится дразнить Стива. Всегда нравилось. — Ну! Ты поцелуешь меня? Утешительный поцелуй! Я заслужил! Видишь, никакого виски!

— Тони! — В голосе Стива так ясно слышится укор, что Тони на минуточку становится стыдно. — Мы целовались сегодня много раз. Давай не здесь… не при всех.

— Открою тебе страшную тайну, — Тони добавляет в голос хрипотцы, щурит глаза — всё как Стив любит. — Нам теперь законом позволено целоваться где захотим, когда захотим и сколько захотим.

И Стив не выдерживает, подаётся сам, вжимает Тони в себя, целует сладко и жадно. У Тони давно уже горит всё внутри, и он с радостью сбежал бы со своим новоиспечённым мужем туда, где можно остаться только вдвоём. Но хороший парень Стив Роджерс заслуживает свадьбы своей мечты. И Тони Старк будет терпеть, мучиться, дразниться, но не позволит себе хоть как-то испортить эту чёртову свадьбу!

Поцелуй не может длиться вечно. Стив отстраняется первым, и Тони этому даже рад. Ещё немного — и перед гостями было бы неудобно.

— Надо выпить шампанского! — Тони хочется отвлечь себя хоть чем-то — чем-то привычным.

— Да что ж такое! — Теперь в голосе Стива слышны нотки недовольства. — Мы же договорились — никакого алкоголя!

— Не-а. — Тони смотрит с прищуром. — Мы не договаривались! В этом весь прикол, Роджерс, это ты так решил! На свадьбах все всегда пьют шампанское!

— Пойдём лучше танцевать? — Стив вздыхает. И Тони засчитывает себе маленькую победу.Стив редко вступает с ним в открытые споры: это дело изначально проигрышное.

— Хочешь заменить собой шампанское? — не унимается Тони.

— Попробую, — кивает Стив и протягивает раскрытую ладонь, приглашая.

— Знаешь, за что я люблю шампанское? — Тони Старка не унять. Стив смотрит внимательно и даже серьёзно. — За пузырьки!

— За пузырьки? — удивляется Стив.

— Ну, знаешь, они бегут по всему телу, — Тони делает неопределённый жест рукой, — щекочут,.. возбуждают…

— Не уверен, что во время танца смогу организовать тебе щекотку. — На лице Стива теперь отражается решительная уверенность. Уверенность человека, который знает, что и как нужно делать. — А вот возбуждение я тебе гарантирую!

И Тони уверен, что Стив сдержит своё слово.


End file.
